


Tell Me a Story

by skinnedinkandbloodywords



Category: Bellarke - Fandom, The 100
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinnedinkandbloodywords/pseuds/skinnedinkandbloodywords





	Tell Me a Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bamboozled214](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamboozled214/gifts).



The hardest thing about love is finding that person to fall in love with. Once you stop searching for ‘the one’ you usually end up falling into a relationship you never, ever expected. It was like that with Clarke and Bellamy. They had been searching for love in all the wrong places, all while confiding in each other and supporting each other when they had their hearts broken or broke hearts. Their beginning was one wrought with explosive arguments, challenging each other at every turn, but with such fiery tempers and strong hearts that had yet to be tempered by time and maturity what else was to happen? With Clarke as Octavia’s roommate and Bellamy, Octavia’s brother, they were bound to butt heads, and they did. Not a day went by that they did not bicker. But once Finn came along and laid waste to Clarke’s heart, Bellamy was the one she leaned on.

Clarke stormed into the apartment, the walls shook as she slammed the worn door shut behind her. Bellamy stood in the kitchen making dinner, not bothering to glance up from stirring whatever was thickening in the saucepan he held in his hand, “Clarke do you have to slam the door? Pretty sure you’re gonna want your deposit back and that won’t happen if you keep breaking shit. Octavia went to pick up some stuff for dinner, she said she’d be back soon.” She didn’t spare him a glance and made a beeline for her room. This left Bellamy staring in confusion after his sister’s roommate, confused at her lack of a sarcastic comment.

Seeing as this never happened, He didn’t know what to do. Clarke didn’t like being pursued when it came to her anger. She needed time to cool off, but the expression she wore was more than just anger. Bellamy ran his fingers through his hair and began to follow her down the hall, hoping that talking to her was the right decision.  
He stopped at Clarke’s door and was hesitant to knock. Instead he found himself captivated by the detail on the door. It was just, very Clarke. It was like everything she touched in something from her. The door had been white when the girls moved in, but with Clarke putting of herself into it, carving, drawing, and painting her life into it, the white had been completely obscured by warm reds and yellows, and the cool touch of violets and greens. There was a small painting of her father in one of the panels of the door, his smile bright, looking lovingly down at a young toothless Clarke. There were lilies framing the panel, the cream petals a stark contrast against the dark blue sky behind the father and daughter. Along the top of the door, lay the names of their friends;. Wells, Bellamy, Octavia, Lincoln, Murphy, Harper, Monty, Jasper, Nathan, each a different color that Bellamy assumed Clark associated with each of them. If he looked closely he could see Finn’s name, that had been written in orange, covered by a new, but dried, layer of paint, almost completely omitting it from view. A new name was written on top of it in hasty scrawl, Raven. The name was unfamiliar to him, but whatever caused Clarke to scribble out her precious spacewalker’s name and write Raven, must not be good. 

Sighing heavily, Bellamy mustered his courage and knocked lightly on the door,” Clarke? Are you alright? C’mon princess, whatever happened, talking about it might help.” He leaned his forehead against the door, there was no sounds coming from the other side save for the quiet sobs of Clarke. Bellamy knocked again a little harder this time, “Princess, please. I’m not very good at this, I don’t know how to make this even a little better, but I mean, you can yell at me about whatever happened if that helps.”  
On the other side of the door, Clarke lay swaddled in bed, tears flowing down her face. Even she didn’t know if the tears were from sadness or anger. She tried to ignore Bellamy, tried to ignore his pleas to help her feel better. This didn’t happen often, this weird comfort that they offered each other in times like this. She planned on staying firmly planted in her giant mattress, but when she heard Bellamy’s “princess please, let me help” sound softly through the door, Clarke groaned and crawled out of bed. She stumbled towards the door, fleece blanket draped around her shoulders and head. She turned the lock of the door and turned the knob. The door fell open, Bellamy flailing towards the floor, barely catching his balance before smacking his face onto the wood. Clarke’s lips curled into a soft smile, figuring Bell had been leaning his forehead on the door. She turned promptly back around while he was trying to right himself, and curled back up on the bed.  
When he finally got himself under control, he walked over and sat down next to her on the bed. “What do you need me to do?” His brown eyes peered out at her from under the mess of chocolate bangs that covered his forehead. 

Clarke lay on her side, cocooned in her blanket, hair flowing out in every direction. Her eyes met his and mumbled softly, “Will you tell me a story?”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That may have been the first time one of them had leaned on the other, and it certainly would not be the last. There were undeniable feelings there, but Bellamy would never have acted on them and risk their friendship with Clarke so recently being betrayed by the one she cared for. They simply weren’t ready and they wouldn’t be for a little while longer. It wasn’t until after Lexa that they were ready to really be with each other. 

Clarke had reached her wits end. Lexa had been pushing for her to give up her teaching job at the high school to go back to medical school. She could not believe that someone she cared for so much could try and separate her from something she loved so dearly. Her mother pushed her, Lexa pushed her, as if Clarke had never pushed herself either; as if what Clarke chose to do was not good enough. “But you’ve always had such a talent in medicine”, “I was a doctor, your father was an engineer, you can’t just be an art teacher!”, “You have so much potential, Clarke, you just need to make the sacrifices. Give up this silly job, go back to school.” It hurt to say the least. So when Clarke received a letter of acceptance in the mail from Harvard Medical School, that was the final straw. 

Lexa was perched on a stool in her kitchen when Clarke made her way into Lexa’s flat. “How could you?” Her voice came out shrill, and yet despite her screech, Lexa didn’t even batted an eye at Clarke’s rage. The brown haired girl turned and faced her; expression cool and her clear eyes calm. 

“How could I what? Take initiative for you because you were too complacent and scared to reach your full potential?” Lexa held her head high, she always did. It was something Clarke loved: how Lexa loved and hated ruthlessly and unapologetically. Sometimes, Clarke wished she could be that way. Never sorry about what she did or how she felt, but Clarke could never do what Lexa did to her friends and her family and have no remorse for the pain she caused them. 

Clarke scoffed, “Took initiative? You applied for me, behind my back. You never even asked me what I wanted!” She had fought her emotions the whole way over from her apartment to Lexa’s, but seeing her face without the smallest amount of remorse had taken the anger that had bloomed into full blown rage that had taken a seat in Clarke’s chest.

Her lover stayed seated and held Clarke’s intense stare. “Honestly, I don’t understand why you’re so upset. Now you can get past your fear of being rejected and get on with your life.” Lexa flippantly dismissed her and turned back towards her work leaving Clarke standing in the doorway seething. 

At this point there was no containing her anger. Clarke could feel her pulse throbbing in every part of her body. Her skin felt like it was on fire and she could practically feel steam coming out of her ears. She couldn’t stop the onslaught of words that were bubbling in her throat, it was like a volcano trying to hold back molten lava. “I am done with you Lexa. You keep doing things like this. You’re manipulative, you’re unappreciative, and honestly if you think that I am not good enough because of what I do, you can go fuck yourself.” Lexa opened her mouth to cut Clarke off, but there was no stopping her now. All the pent up anger from the past few months, all the hurt and shame and rage from every microaggression towards Clarke came flying out like a dam had finally broke. Her words were the flood and Lexa was the town at the mercy of nature. “Telling me that going back to med school was what my father wanted, telling me that I shouldn’t be so willing to disappoint my mother, telling me that I have to sacrifice what I want, what makes me happy, just to satisfy other people, is bullshit. You don’t seem to understand the person you say you fell in love with.”

Clarke breathed heavily, she was nowhere near finished, this was only the tip of the iceberg with them. Lexa sat facing her once more, her posture was rigid and her eyes weren’t cold like Clarke expected them to be. The look in her eyes was one of sympathy, not anger. A small smile graced Lexa’s soft lips,”Clarke, you’re an idealist, you don’t understand how many better things you can do with going to med school. You’re more than this, you’re destined for greater things. Your love for your ideals is a weakness.”  
Clarke was appalled, but vaguely unsurprised that Lexa held no remorse for deceiving her. With as much composure as she could muster, Clarke leveled a cold glare and her soon-to-be former lover, “Listen, it’s all fine and good if you think that I was meant for more, but you will not tell me that what I am doing is not worth something; that what I want to accomplish in life isn’t good enough. That my love for my students, my love seeing them make it out of terrible home lives and survive despite everything in the world telling them not to, is a weakness, is repugnant. I do not know who you think you are, but you do not get to belittle what I do anymore. We’re done here.”

Lexa’s face had contorted into a look of confusion and loss. The soft lips that Clarke had just kissed swollen the night before were now twisted into a frown, and the eyes that she had stared into for hours over the past few months were glossed over with what Clarke assumed could be real tears. “Clarke, please-”

Clarke had begun turning away from Lexa, tears threatening to spill from her own eyes. She wanted to stay and fix the longing in Lexa’s voice. She wanted to grab her into a tight hug, wanted to smell the earthy scent of Lexa’s shampoo, to kiss the soft skin of her neck. Clarke wanted to love her with none of the pain that had caused bumps in their relationship. She wanted to be able to go back to lazy Sunday’s and exploring Lexa’s body with excitement and trust. She wanted to visit her at work, take her to dinner, makeout with her in the cab on the way back to one of their apartments. She wanted to kiss her goodnight and kiss her awake. Clarke knew it could never be the same after this, but that didn’t stop the part of her that longed for it. The part of her that heard the plea in Lexa’s voice when she said Clarke’s name. The part that held a small amount of hope for them. Clarked turned back away from the door to face her and Lexa’s eyes betrayed her relief, but instead of walking back to embrace her girlfriend, she held her ground. “No. It is okay if we are different. It is okay if there are things you don’t like about me, if there are things that don’t fit together with us. But it isn’t okay to try and mould those parts of me to fit the image you want. This was never about us, this was always about you.” 

Clarke strode out of that apartment with her head held high, proud of herself for being strong. She knew how she would feel when it sank in that she just dumped Lexa so she texted Bellamy. 

To Bellamy  
Wanna hit up the Dropship at 6? Rough day. :(  
5:30pm 

To Clarke  
After the day I’ve had, I could use all the drinks.  
5:35pm

To Bellamy  
Okay I’m just a few blocks over I’ll grab us a table  
5:37pm

Clarke called an uber to take her to her friends frequent hangout and snagged two seats right at the bar. She ordered two rum and cokes, they were their favorites and when Bellamy walked in a few minutes after 6, Clarke waved him over. “Hey, how are you?” 

Bellamy ran his fingers through his disheveled curls and sighed roughly, “Well other than Gina breaking up with me, I’m still shitty.” His chocolate brown eyes, cut towards her, questioning, “And you?”

Clarke took a swig of her rum and coke and began studying the people around her instead of meeting his eyes,” I dumped Lexa like half an hour ago.” 

She could see his mouth dropped open and his eyes widen in surprise. Bellamy knew that couple had some problems, he heard about them sometimes like Octavia did but he hadn’t been around a lot recently due to his TA position so he had no idea how bad it had gotten, “ I thought you guys were finally getting along after all the stuff she said to you last month?” 

She waved the bartender back over and ordered another drink before answering, “Let’s just say, she overstepped her bounds by a lot, but enough about me. What happened with Gina? I thought you guys weren’t having any problems.”

For the first time in a long time, Bellamy’s expression was slightly guarded towards Clarke. “Well Princess, let’s just say that she thought my priorities weren’t centered on the right person.” Clarke gave him a curt nod, respecting his guarded attitude and chose not to prod.

In response, she slung her arm over his well muscled shoulders and leaned her head against him,” Well I’ll tell you what, next round is on me, we get shots of your choice, and I will tell the Great Blake a story. . . “  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To this day, Clarke and Bellamy have no idea when they actually got together. They had been close since Clarke and Octavia’s senior year of high school, but when college rolled around they spent more and more time together picking each other up more than pushing each other down like when they were younger. They had grown to protect and support each other, more than friends would, so when Clarke kissed Bellamy one night under the mistletoe at their FriendsChristmas, it wasn’t a surprise to anyone, not even themselves. A lot had changed in the 6 years since their friends had graduated from high school, and Bellamy couldn’t believe that he and Clarke were currently on their way to Octavia’s wedding. 

Clarke noticed him clenching his jaw, the tendon along his jawline jumping with tension.”You okay over there? You look a little tense.” She took his right hand off the wheel and rubbed circles with her fingers on it, trying to relieve any tension that she could. 

He exhaled roughly, the stress practically oozing off of him, “Yeah, Princess. I’m just- I can’t believe my little sister is getting married. The whole idea is really weird.” Suddenly his grip on the wheel tightened, his knuckles white. “Oh my god, I have to give my sister away. What if she never comes to visit anymore. What if they move far away. What i-”

“Bellamy. It’s going to be okay.” Clarke could tell her voice visibly calmed him so she continued to talk,” Everything is going to work out. We’re going to go to this wedding, you’ll escort her down to the alter, I’m going to be right next to her and so will you, seeing as you’re giving her away and you’re also Lincoln’s best man, and I’m her maid of honor, but we will get through this with minimal tears, and you’re going to stop being a grumpy, but cute, old man.”

His groan was louder than necessary, “You make it sound so easy, what happens if I trip her? Oh my god she would kill me if I tripped her on her wedding day.” They were about 15 minutes away from the venue and they still had over a half an hour to get there at the time Octavia asked them to meet to prepare. Why Octavia wanted her wedding at a old farmhouse was beyond both of them, but Clarke had to admit the drive was pretty. With that thought, Clarke had an idea.  
“Bell, pull over please.”

He looked at her incredulously,” What? We have to be there-”

Clarke rolled her eyes, “Baby, we don’t have to be there for another half hour, we have time. Pull. Over.” Bellamy complied, confused, but still he pulled over to the side of the empty country road and turned to face her. 

“Why am I pulled over, Princess?” His eyes had gone dark, already knowing what she was up to. His pink lips were curled into a small smirk, dimple forming on his cheek.  
“Oh, I think you know. Come here.” She leaned in and ignored his mumbled “you’re so bossy today” and kissed him gently at first. Slowly kissing him harder and harder, roughly tugging on his lip with her teeth, making him hiss. She worked her hands at unbuttoning his shirt, sliding under his button down to gently trail her fingers down his stomach. Bellamy returned her fervor and cupped her cheek in his hand, deepening the kiss and swiping her lower lip with his tongue. 

He paused for a moment, resting his forehead against hers, “You’re going to make us late if you keep this up.” But that didn’t stop him from pressing hot, open mouthed kisses against her neck, making her whine. 

“You act like you’re not a delinquent who isn’t late all the time.” She palmed his semi-hard cock through his dress pants, and peered at the console to check the time. Clarke whined when she saw that they only had around 10 minutes before they had to haul ass to get there on time. “Bell, we can have the best of both worlds if we hurry.”  
She heard him mumble a soft assent,” Alright, Princess crawl on over here.” Bellamy patted his lap, his signature smirk dancing on his lips. Clarke complied, hiking up her dress and slipping her legs over either side of him, straddling him once he managed to get his pants shimmied down to expose his cock. She chuckled softly at how ready for her he was, “Hey, it’s been a while since I’ve had you, don’t act like you’re not already soaking, Clarke.” She shivered when he whispered her name in her ear. It didn’t matter how many times they had sex, his voice, low and raspy, always made her hot. She didn’t bother responding, Clarke simply eased him into her opening and slid down his cock to shut him up. Judging by his rattled groan, Bellamy hadn’t been prepared to feel her slick heat sliding up and down his shaft, so Clarke kept him on his toes, quickening her pace and practically bouncing on his dick, and slowing down to the point of teasing him. 

She was far less composed than she let on, she was nearing her orgasm, but Clarke was determined to get him off first, and she knew exactly how. She rode him slower now, easing down onto him, her arousal slick on her thighs and his. “Bellamy, I need something.” He opened his eyes. He had been fighting to keep them open the entire time Clarke had been riding him, but she had him so wrecked that he just let her make a mess of him this time. 

Bellamy pressed a kiss to her jawline, a lovedrunk smile that reached ear to ear on his face, “Anything, Princess, anything you want or need.”

It was Clarke’s turn to smirk, as she leaned in and planted kisses along his neck, only to whisper into his ear, “I need you to fucking give it to me, Blake. Right. Now.” She leaned back, looking extremely pleased with herself. But her smug exterior was shattered by Bellamy wrapping his arms around her waist, pinning her against his body, and thrusting roughly up into her, eliciting a loud moan from her. Now it was her turn to be wrecked. Bellamy kept a fast and hard rhythm, holding Clarke in his lap, and hitting the spot he knows will make her fall apart just the way she likes it. He could already feel her tightening up around him. The moans that fell from her lips were edging him closer than he would ever admit, but the moment a soft “Bellamy, fuck” fell from her lips, multiple times in quick succession, he could feel her tightening around him, could feel her falling apart, her body shaking; and she was taking him with her. A few more pumps and he was there as well, mumbling Clarke’s name and countless I love you’s. Bellamy pulled her close to him and kissed her nose and both of her flushed cheeks. Their happy moment was interrupted by the harsh ringtone belonging to Octavia, Clarke scrambled to grab her phone, “Hello? Octavia? I’m here. I’m sorry we had to get gas.”

Octavia’s shrill voice was loud enough for Bellamy to hear, “Where are you!? You’re late! What are you doing that’s so important- Wait, did you say you’re getting gas. You always say that when you’re late because of sex. Ew. I don’t need to know what you do with my brother. Just get here.”

Bellamy and Clarke shared a look, and busted out laughing. Clarke crawled out of his lap and righted herself. “You might wanna pull your pants up and go before she kills someone.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The wedding went off without a hitch. Bellamy walked his sister down the aisle and even though he denies it, he cried a little as he stood there marrying his sister off to the love of her life. Octavia didn’t kill anyone, and she had the best wedding pictures any of their friends had ever seen. The real party was the reception. Within half an hour, everyone was wasted. They didn’t even make it through the toasts and speeches before practically chugging bottles of champagne. When it came time to throw the bouquet, Clarke abandoned her spot next to Bellamy on the dance floor to get a drink, there was no way she was participating in the weird tradition of catching flowers to decide who’d get married next. She could hear Octavia yell,”WHO’S READY FOR THESE FLOWERS, BITCHES?” 

She sipped on her glass of champagne, laughing at Raven trying to stand up straight next to Harper, Monroe, and Emori. Octavia started yelling,” 1. . . 2 . . . 3!” The lily bouquet flew threw the air towards -Bellamy? Clarke choked, coughing from inhaling alcohol and also at the sight of Bellamy looking around for her on the dance floor, caught in the sea of women looking for a reason to get married. He must’ve seen something out of the corner of his eye because he spun around and caught the flowers in his right hand. The shock showed blatantly on his face and everyone else’s face around them. Bellamy turned and caught Clarke’s eye, striding towards her with a cheeky grin, still laughing as he met her with a kiss. 

She wasn’t surprised at this point, it’s like the gods forged them for each other and the earth just wanted them together. “You are insufferable, Blake.”  
He rolled his eyes and kissed her forehead, gesturing with the flowers still in hand,” Now Princess, please spare the insufferable Blake a moment, and let me tell you a story . . .”


End file.
